Red X
by jordylilly777
Summary: Who is he? The mysterious villain always seems to escape with his identity intact, and it was beginning to frustrate Robin. When they finally are able pull off his mask, however, how will they react when the few facts they believed to know about the criminal are proven wrong?


**Red X**

**Chapter 1: Later Kid**

"Later kid," I said before pressing the button on my belt and teleporting to the next roof top. I was just far enough that they couldn't see me.

I looked down at my prize, xinothium, before swiftly going in the direction of my little apartment. The battle had left a bitter taste in my mouth, despite the fact that I had won in the end. A split second slower and my identity would've been all over the news papers by the next morning.

I was tied down, and surrounded. Robin's gloved hand held the black cloth of my mask, and was about to pull it off when I pulled my hand free of my restraints, and shot a gooey X onto Robin's face. I kicked him in the gut and cut myself free as he toppled onto Beast Boy. The others made a grab for me, but with a few more X's I was able to make my escape.

They probably would have searched for me if not for a call saying something about the HIVE 5 attacking the mall. _Looks like it's my lucky day_.

I crawled through the window of the old musty apartment I was currently living in. The windows were cracked and the walls were beginning to crumble. All appliances that may have_once_been up to date, but were now old, rusted, and I was sure if I tried to use any of them they would spontaneously combust. The only good thing I can think about saying for the rotting apartment was that it came with furniture. If old, withering away, mildew smelling furniture is a good thing.

I gazed around the apartment to see that it was void of life. Good, little Joey had yet to know of my secret identity as Red X. Little Joey. I guess he isn't quite so little anymore, nearly eleven years old. Mind wise, I was a full blown adult by at _least_ twelve. Though my _father_, if he even deserved such a title, made sure of that didn't he? At least my mother never did anything, she had been _dead_much too long to do anything like that. _Father dearest made sure of that_.

Anyways, back to Joey. He's my little brother, even if it's not by blood. I found him in an alley and in all honesty he reminded me of a lost puppy. His little eight year old frame shaking in the cool breeze, with his tousled brown hair sticking to his face and his deep brown eyes that looked up at me pitifully. I don't know why I decided to take him in, I guess deep down I'm not as completely selfish as Robin may like to think.

I know what you're probably thinking, _what did your father think about that?_Well luckily for me, he never got the chance to find out about Joey. He had been taken to jail a week earlier, and shot almost a year later by a police officer while trying to make his 'great' escape, _good riddance_.

I walked into what was supposed to be the bathroom and began to take off the Red X costume and pulled on a T-shirt and sweats. I looked at my deep red hair, _red hair red X I know ironic right,_ which was slightly spiked. _Nothing_like Robin's though, mine is nowhere near as vertical as his is. I also have deep teal eyes, a sharp chin, and an angular nose. Over all, as little Joey would say: I look like an oversized woodland pixie.

I examined the xinothium again before putting it into the belt, and watching it begin to glow with power. I then hid the suit in a difficult to reach area of the bathroom closet, and checked on Joey for the night before also laying down in to sleep. I would use the suit to rob a bank, or maybe the jewelry store, tomorrow. The money I could make would keep me going for a _long_ while.

**YAY! I've wanted to make a Red X story since I first saw him on Teen Titans! I got the idea from a picture I saw on the web, so I decided to write it! Also sorry it's so small right now, I've been having serious writing issues recently. This is also why I haven't updated my ****other stories for what seems like forever… (Smiles sheepishly) Hehe, hopefully I won't be mobbed for that… And just so you know, this isn't Jason Todd (even though I thoroughly believe he is Red X) or Xavier Redd. :D**

**Any who, REVIEW!**


End file.
